insert title here
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: 'Where did it go? Nobody broke in, I locked the front door, all windows, and the door was locked when I came in' Rated T for cussing, will update soon.


Today was a tiring day. I was forced to leave my music at home, because I can't hear as well. "Now, time to listen to my pride and…"

It isn't where I left it. Why isn't it where I left it? I searched the room, the dresser, the - technically, _**everywhere**_!

My pride and joy was nowhere to be found! Where did it go? Nobody broke in, I locked the front door, all windows, and the door was locked when I came in!

My iPod, where is it, where is it, where on earth is it? Check the windows, Justin!

The room I was in: my room. The windows were locked, all of them. Next: the living room. The patio door was locked, and the door, as said, was locked. Last: the back room. The windows were locked.

How could it be missing, then? What do I do? Wait, I can look under my bed! After remembering this, I sprinted into the next room, and pulled the furniture from the way. Guess what? It wasn't there.

"This what you're looking for, kid?" I opened my eyes wide in surprise. _**Goddammit**_. Excuse my language.

Maybe I wasn't correct. What happened in the before events? Did I forget to lock the window? I couldn't have, no…

_"What a grateful sleep! I thank you, in the name of my Lord Shinigami." I stretched. "Time to go to work, I pray it not to be a bother. Note to self: remember to close and lock the window on the way out!"_

_ I got up to wash my face, brush my teeth, and take a quick shower. All the while my iPod was on its charger, and it still was when I came in to put on clothes._

_ I played on my iPod, listened to music, long enough to be late. I also had to leave it at home because of my latest hearing problem. So, I rushed out the door._

_So I rushed out the door. _

_..So I rushed out the door forgetting everything._

But that explains one thing. That doesn't explain who's behind me. Who is behind me? I peered over my shoulder, and held my breath.

_**Goddammit**_.

"What do you want, sinner?" I bit my gums, shutting my eyes. I could hear my heretic enemy smirk. "I think it's what _you _want, not me." When I fully turned, he was holding it.

My_ pride and joy_,my iPod.

"Why do you have a lock on it, Father?" He looked at it from two angles, sitting on my bed. "Give that back," I hissed angrily. He gave a smirk in reply. "What's so bad about it? You got some sick stuff on here? Some sinful things?"

I blushed a shade of red, and bit my lip. "You—stop saying things about my iPod!" The heretic frowned. "Uh, it's a silly electronic. I'll be taking this, now."

He grinned evilly. Why haven't I moved yet? Come on legs, move. Stop him, legs, stop him!

When I ran for the window it was too late, he had my iPod, and was out of sight. Wait, he couldn't run that fast. Even I know that.

I searched around. "You looking for me, Father?" I getting really tired of him doing that, because it's really scaring me. "Don't call me father old man. And give me that back!" I reached for it.

"Stop hanging on their window sill, they'll call the cops!" He grinned down at me. What a sight, his vital regions in my face. "Come down here and give that back!"

He hopped down and came in, through the window, might I add, but he was far from giving my contraption back. "Tell me the passcode, Father."

I muttered _musica, _and he typed it in. I bit my lip. "124 notes? What are they about?" I blushed. "Lyrics, lyrics, ly- what's this now?" He skimmed the story.

"Such a godly man is writing smut?" He grinned. I was extremely tempted, I really was. Guillotine, that's what kind of Death Scythe I am, after all. Snap off the damned sinner's head. But I digress, I'm much too kind.

Or am I?

"May I have my iPod back in my hand?" The sinner looked over at me, then back at the electronic. "Nah," He grinned. "I'd rather not."

I was so aggravated. "Give that," I tried, but he cut me off. "If you're aiming to get this baby back, your attitude is affecting that. Wanna keep demanding? Then have fun with no music."

"If you want it back, however, you have to run some errands." I'd been following him around the house. I frowned. "Errands? What do you need?"

He grinned. "Go buy Big Red, Hot Cheetos, and White Cheddar Popcorn. Also, some Sprite, and buy me some new clothing. You're gonna need some too." He told me every detail, just to make it harder on me. The exact store, his size, everything. I have a good memory, luckily.

_Time Skip_

When I made it home, the lights of the living room were off, and a small light in the back room was on. "Sinner?" I called. The bathroom light was on. The door wasn't locked.

_Maybe he isn't in the shower_. I quietly said. "Sinner," I opened it. The room was steamy, in the literal way. "Oh, hey Father."

He peeked his head through the curtain. I blushed a bit. "S-Sinner, you… I got you the clothing." He grinned. "And the food?" I paused.

"F-food?" He smirked through the steam. "Yes, I asked for White Castle." I don't remember that, lying sinner! I was tempted to shout that, but I'm much too kind for that…

He sighed. "I'll just eat something here, then. You and your crappy food." I grinned. "May I have it now?" He scowled at me. "Heh, no. You could've gotten it for 5 minutes max, but you screwed it up. And the rest of your stupid ass punishment is that you don't get to eat tonight. And you have to cook me food."

My mouth went wide. "I didn't say blow me, I said that you had to cook for me. I just got in here so my food better be done by the time I get out."

"Oh Justin, Justin Law… You're making a deal with a sinner…"


End file.
